The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2018
23:43:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:45:10 GTG 23:45:39 Bye! 23:46:12 ? 23:46:30 * Chase_McFly is waiting 23:46:48 Bye. 23:52:35 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 23:56:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:56:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:57:05 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:57:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:57:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:07:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:10:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:14:50 -!- Park Won-il has left Special:Chat 00:15:01 -!- Park Won-il has joined Special:Chat 00:15:29 -!- Park Won-il has left Special:Chat 00:15:38 -!- Park Won-il has joined Special:Chat 00:17:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:12 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:27:41 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 00:28:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:28:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:28:19 Welcome, Q. 00:32:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:33:29 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:33:37 Chat's lagging a lot 00:34:10 Ye. 00:36:36 (therp) 00:37:49 !seenon 00:37:49 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 00:37:54 !seen Princess Chey14 00:37:55 TheKorraFanatic: I haven't seen Princess Chey14 00:38:37 !seen aiihuan 00:38:37 Alex.sapre: I last saw aiihuan 19 hours, 52 minutes and 10 seconds ago. 00:45:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:47:59 Hi Mess 00:48:07 hi 00:48:17 o/ 00:50:59 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:52:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:52:33 That was too much for Slendy. 00:52:44 make the proposal moh 00:54:07 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven. 00:56:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:56:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:56:12 Smh. 00:56:12 And now Discord lagged. 00:56:12 That was horrid when it lagged when Aii was heading out and I didn't get to say bye. ; - ; 00:56:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:01:51 Gotta go now 01:01:53 Bye 01:02:24 Bye. 01:06:06 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 01:06:31 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 01:06:36 Good day 01:07:07 the timezones just went forward where I am, so now my time perception is messed up 01:08:02 Same here. 01:08:02 Thought it went forward earlier this week. 01:15:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:15:40 I assume when the time comes to make the first rp of Shadows of Eden, I can make a discussion for the rp? 01:16:27 If you want, yeah. 01:16:33 or would a private discord channel be more appropriate? 01:16:51 On wiki would be better. (therp) 01:16:59 alright 01:17:04 just wanted to check 01:17:07 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:17:24 Derpy lives in the uk 01:17:32 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:17:34 That's why his time just went forward 01:22:33 hmm 01:22:38 -!- Mysterious Paladin has joined Special:Chat 01:22:47 Conrad! 01:22:55 How do you do this fine day? 01:23:04 No time for talk, we must take action Derpy. 01:23:11 Of course 01:23:14 This is the will of the universe, of the greater good 01:23:23 I am making the discussion as we speak my friend 01:23:25 Conrad my man 01:23:31 The Ones Above smile upon me, as I am their chosen champion... This is Seth's will 01:23:40 Praise Seth 01:23:43 It is made 01:23:51 I am the Mysterious Paladin, a warrior of light and justice, and evil that stands in my way... cannot be forgiven 01:23:54 Fear me, for I am CONRAD 01:24:37 Welcome, Mysterious Paladin. 01:25:36 This is the will... of Seth's Lance, the world will be purged of evil by my hand. HYAAA 01:25:57 brb 01:26:27 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 01:28:25 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:30:09 bak 01:30:20 Wb. 01:41:21 This will mark the beginning of a new era 01:41:21 The first post of Shadows of Eden has been posted, such is the will of Seth's Holy Lance 01:43:19 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 01:51:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:51:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:52:28 Damn, Paladin put a huge response, lol. 01:53:49 ep 1 is narrated by viper 01:53:52 soo 01:54:02 I can't do that much 02:01:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:01:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:01:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:03:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:03:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:05:53 Another post my friend 02:08:45 another reply will follow 02:09:35 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 02:10:07 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:10:25 Yuri - 不思議な乙女 - Today at 9:08 PM 02:10:25 Don't look at me like that 02:10:25 TheKorraFanatic - Today at 9:09 PM 02:10:25 >look 02:10:25 KK. 02:17:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:17:10 'The land of Eden... this is where I live. Long ago, it was a disastrous place wrought with war and bloodshed. Angels and Demons fought again and again, with no end to their conflict in sight. My own father was once a part of this war. He loyally served the Demon Army until he witnessed the atrocities of war firsthand. 02:17:19 this is some good ass long ass rp in that shit, 02:17:21 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:17:30 Is this the same rp being done for the episodes? 02:18:03 thanks TheKorraFanatic BTW 02:18:11 possibly 02:18:16 but most likely not 02:18:26 for an introduction is needed 02:25:45 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:26:21 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:28:45 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:32:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:46:16 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 02:47:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:47:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:47:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:48:39 -!- Android Oreo has joined Special:Chat 02:48:42 whoops 02:49:14 -!- Android Oreo has left Special:Chat 02:49:31 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:49:38 kk 02:50:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:50:25 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:50:29 Sad. 02:51:08 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:52:31 It was about this time that TheKorraFanatic announced that there would be work on Sundays. This work, of course, was strictly voluntary, but any user who did not participate would get a 2-week suspension. "Look, comrades" said 'Enga o' Evan, "Comrade Korra would never want you to over-work yourself. This work is only if you wish to do so." 02:55:11 -!- Mysterious Paladin has left Special:Chat 02:56:02 No. 02:56:13 Huh? 03:00:13 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 03:01:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:01:14 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 03:01:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:01:14 South Ferry, please send me the link to your 8-Bit Gaming Parody Video™! 03:01:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:01:38 Probably on the F.N.A.F.F.W. somewhere, or laying around on the flashdrive. 03:02:50 Log into the Shawn Evans youtube channel! 03:03:01 It was there, unlisted! 03:03:12 Discord lagged. 03:03:19 I see 03:05:05 Why is it lagging NOW? 03:05:13 I just wanted to talk to (Censored). ; - ; 03:06:30 Ah 03:06:41 You want to talk to b Shawn Evans 03:06:48 Your b Boyfriend 03:06:51 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 03:08:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:08:55 I mainly do it on occasion for memes and such, while TheKorraFanatic uses senpai with IIhuan. 03:09:04 Orra, ou eed o ead ut, OW. 03:09:18 Don't use our language! 03:09:47 ne wo ree ne wo ree our, ow ny _____ re n y sore? 03:09:50 kk 03:10:13 What? 03:10:27 Ne wo ree ne wo ree our, ow any ____ re n y ore. 03:10:38 tore* 03:10:39 kk 03:15:17 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:15:17 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:25:28 So, in one hour, 03:25:51 Shadows of Eden progressed far more than the entire TDL RP has done in months. 03:31:30 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:34:49 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:35:13 as expected 03:35:38 Head out. 03:35:54 Good. 03:37:13 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:37:24 It's one of those rare days where Syde isn't online 03:37:35 I just noticed he wasn't here. 03:37:56 I noticed because he hasn't shot any ducks on DuckHunt 03:38:09 I see you gave Spiderman Wolf a warning for doorspamming 03:38:12 How bad was it? 03:38:28 Pretty bad. 03:38:28 Was huge too. 03:38:39 IDK if Slendy logged it. he was having issues then. 03:38:42 *He 03:38:50 Is that the first time you've used that warning message? 03:38:59 Was it worse than James did a week or two back? 03:39:02 I've used it before, ages ago 03:39:07 About as bad as that. 03:39:10 ok 03:39:32 http://yatalu.wikia.com/wiki/Links 03:39:52 Interesting 03:39:58 The user Be Yourself101 blocked my PMs at some time 03:40:07 (therp) 03:40:31 Must have been when I was in that PBS chat 03:40:33 brb 03:41:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:41:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:41:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:41:52 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1406918 03:41:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:41:52 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:41:52 Hey Aiihuan! o/ 03:41:54 Hi! ^^ 03:41:55 Aii! o/ 03:42:20 As if Discord crashing was not enough, my internet connection died as well. c: 03:42:21 sCame here just as I was telling you I was heading out soon on Discord. 03:42:37 Proposal: I don't head out. 03:42:45 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:42:47 Aw. :c 03:42:51 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:42:53 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:43:21 s Proposal: I make you head out. 03:43:34 sHow? 03:43:35 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:44:11 sBetter proposal: bI/ make byou/b head out. 03:44:15 Damn it! 03:44:25 /, indeed. 03:44:30 Never do that again. 03:44:35 /Okay. 03:44:51 Alex.sapre 03:44:51 i'm talking on esb 03:44:51 @korra 03:44:51 9:13 03:44:51 TheKorraFanatic: 03:44:51 Never do that again. 03:45:03 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:45:05 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:45:58 Test. 03:46:30 Pass. >:_ 03:46:48 Good. >:_ 03:47:12 >:_ 03:47:29 That was funny 03:47:37 Kittynator called it Instantgram instead of Instagram 03:47:48 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:01 Why 03:48:07 idk 03:48:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:48:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:49:43 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:49:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:51:05 Gotta go now 03:51:06 Bye 03:51:13 Bye. 03:51:29 o/ 03:52:01 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:52:33 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:52:34 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:55:36 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:55:38 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:56:18 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:56:29 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:56:59 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:05:44 Gtg. 04:05:48 Aii is in charge. <3 04:05:51 o/ < 3 04:06:47 <3 04:06:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic04:05 Aii is in charge. <3 04:05 o/ < 3 04:06 <3 04:10 Aii 04:11 Wow aiihuan long time no see 04:11 Ey 04:11 Everyone 04:16 Hi. 04:16 Oh, wait- 04:16 Too late. 16:37:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:37:15 (hi) Q. 16:37:20 http://elite-force-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Force_Adventures_Wiki 16:37:27 That RP wiki 16:37:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:37:35 Hey Mess 16:37:54 hi 16:38:07 Is this the first time you’ve been on today? 16:38:19 mhm 16:38:30 ok 16:38:36 elite force looks like it's about superheroes and aimed towards younger people 16:38:41 o/ mess q 16:39:17 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 16:39:50 Back. 16:40:19 "Younger people"? 16:40:24 Yes, the thing is: 16:40:24 Elite Force is an action show aimed towards an audience who enjoys that. 16:40:25 What is the TDL age group? 16:40:36 And I enjoy action. 16:40:50 Yes, but look at it like this: 16:41:12 You're going on a smooth walk, it's going well, well-paced, and everything. 16:41:19 Then boom, a giant boulder falls from the sky. 16:41:30 What does that do? When unexpected, it's disruptive. 16:41:33 i'm pretty sure tdl has a more mature rating than elite force 16:41:42 TBH, 16:41:50 I'm only 15. 16:41:51 Action does have a place in the RP, don't get me wrong. 16:42:08 Yes, so is Aiihuan. 16:42:08 And MCR. 16:42:08 And some other user who I've forgotten. 16:42:14 We 15 year olds think shows about demons need to be exciting. 16:42:34 do you have another 15 year old to support that 16:42:43 I have a twin. 16:43:06 Oh yes, that's the other 15 year old. 16:43:07 Rick. 16:43:17 No, I actually do have atwin. 16:43:30 Ah. 16:44:13 not to be rude but you and your twin don't speak for all 15 year olds 16:44:23 i know that. 16:44:29 also if it's slow paced it doesn't mean it's not exciting 16:44:35 I also have several friends at school who are 15 16:44:53 Well, 16:45:14 I'm just A 15-year old who likes excitement, action, adventure... 16:45:25 Yes, I understand that. 16:45:27 What I'm saying is: 16:45:28 Korra, 16:45:33 Action does have a place in the RP. 16:45:41 we can't base off the rp on individual wants 16:45:42 It just can't happen out of the blew though. 16:45:42 You're talking about simple walks in the park. 16:45:51 You just take a few steps and chat to each other. 16:45:53 it's supposed to be collaborative 16:45:54 Not much plot. 16:46:01 You did get that was a metaphor? 16:46:15 I'm using it as a metaphor too! 16:46:47 But that's boring TBH, simply walking and talking. 16:47:01 Unless you notice a UFO overhead. 16:47:05 It's the beginning of the role-play. 16:47:19 They're still getting to know each other and explore their world. 16:47:24 oh boy 16:47:29 Hm 16:47:32 Demons randomly targeting them and kidnapping doesn't fit yet. 16:47:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:47:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:47:44 For the last time, 16:47:47 this chat is active 16:47:49 Scarlet is not a demon. 16:48:01 Did you adopt Scarlet? 16:48:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:48:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:48:07 And Savannah is Xeren's daughter. 16:48:15 I would like to. 16:48:26 you can't play as someone you don't control 16:48:27 But he should be renamed. 16:48:31 Um 16:48:46 Let me make the adoption request! 16:48:57 Link, please? 16:49:05 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 16:49:08 One second. 16:49:44 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Character_Adoption_Requests 16:52:27 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 16:52:28 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 16:52:56 Another thing: 16:53:23 Xeren doesn't care for his children that much. 16:53:23 Why would he track her down and randomly kidnap her? 16:53:49 Xeren 16:53:56 Isn't his weak spot his family? 16:55:26 I mean, he literally abandoned all his children, lol. 16:55:50 He's a god. 16:56:01 Don't they do that? 16:56:09 And yet, keep an eye on them. 16:57:32 He's a demon. 16:57:34 He was a god. 16:57:39 But no longer. 16:58:03 He had the kids while a god. 16:58:07 Anyways, let's take a look at the role-play. 16:58:18 Atticus, respond. 16:58:22 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000129/r/3087114683493286648 16:58:24 First. 16:58:37 Look how smoothly their role-play is going. 16:58:38 I might mess it up by relating it to what's actually on the wiki. 16:59:24 It's tough to RP with no plot, Korra. 17:00:02 They don't have a plot 17:00:09 I.e. Brief little two sentence sypnosis 17:00:13 Yet it's going better than the entire TDL RP has. 17:00:29 That helps me to not go all wild and crazy. 17:02:13 Brb. I'm going to set up a Discussions post. 17:02:24 KK. 17:03:03 GTG 17:04:05 Bye. 17:21:33 Another issue about the role--play is how it's not even making sense. 17:21:42 At the end of the third role-play, they were told to leave. 17:21:54 The fourth one, it's all fine and dandy. 17:22:21 And as South said, the fourth episode is currently the adventures of Robot McFarlane and Dr. Achemilia. 17:23:16 mm 17:24:53 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000130 17:25:58 korra 17:26:03 the last feedback thread didn't really work 17:26:09 what makes you think this one will? 17:26:45 More involvement. 17:26:45 It's time action is taken to improve the role-play. 17:29:00 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:30:32 Hi 17:30:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:30:32 Um can i go with neutral for the role play issues? 17:30:32 Because i'm not sure. 17:30:33 It's not a proposal. 17:30:41 It's a discussion. 17:31:01 I mean about the voting. 17:31:36 There is no voting. It's a bdiscussion/b on how to solve the issues with the role-play. 17:31:46 Yeah i get it. 17:33:15 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 17:33:28 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 17:34:00 Well um 17:34:06 Let's find a topic 17:34:40 The topic is: 17:34:42 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000130 17:35:17 I know but not sure what to say about it. 17:36:01 Anyway i have to go 17:36:03 Well, have you read any of the role-play pages and/or discussions posts? 17:36:03 Bye 17:36:06 Bye. o/ 17:36:09 \o 17:36:25 I read discussion posts before 17:36:34 But never read about the roleplay. 17:36:44 \o again 17:36:50 Bye. o/ 17:47:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:47:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:47:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:47:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:48:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:48:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:48:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:55:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:55:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:55:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:56:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:56:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:56:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:57:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:57:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:57:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:58:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:58:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:58:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:58:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:59:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:59:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:59:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:59:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:00:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:00:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:00:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:01:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:01:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:01:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:01:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:02:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:02:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:02:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:02:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:03:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:03:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:03:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:05:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:05:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:05:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:05:55 I see Mess headed out. 18:05:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:06:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:06:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:07:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:07:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:07:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:07:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:08:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:08:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:08:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:08:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:09:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:09:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:09:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:09:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:10:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:10:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:10:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:10:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:11:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:12:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:12:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:12:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:12:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:13:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:13:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:13:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:13:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:16:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:17:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:17:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:17:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:19:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:19:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:20:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:20:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:21:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:21:44 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:22:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:22:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:23:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:23:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:23:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:23:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:24:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:24:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:25:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:25:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:25:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:26:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:26:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:26:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:26:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:27:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:27:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:27:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:27:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:28:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:28:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:28:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:29:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:29:39 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:30:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:30:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:30:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:31:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:31:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:31:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:32:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:32:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:32:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:33:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:33:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:33:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:34:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:34:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:34:48 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:35:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:35:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:36:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:36:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:37:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:37:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:37:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:38:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:38:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:38:59 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:39:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:39:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:40:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:40:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:40:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:41:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:41:39 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:42:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:42:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:42:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:42:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:43:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:43:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:43:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:44:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:44:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:45:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:45:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:45:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:46:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:46:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:46:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:47:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:47:28 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:47:29 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 18:47:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:48:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:48:27 Pass. 18:48:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:48:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:50:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:50:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:50:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:51:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:51:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:51:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:51:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:52:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:52:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:53:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:53:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:53:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:54:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:54:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:55:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:55:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:55:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:56:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:56:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:56:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:57:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:57:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:57:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:58:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:58:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:58:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:59:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:59:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:00:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:00:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:01:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:03:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:05:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:05:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:06:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:08:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:09:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:10:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:10:39 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:11:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:11:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:11:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:12:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:12:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:14:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:14:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:15:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:15:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:15:44 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:16:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:16:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:16:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:17:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:17:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:17:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:18:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:18:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:18:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:19:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:19:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:19:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:19:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:20:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:20:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:21:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:21:21 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:21:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 25